This invention relates to a lift dolly which is adapted to lift and transport stand-mounted power tools, and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to such a lift dolly which permits the operator to lift the tool to be transported by simply stepping onto a foot-receiving surface thereby forcing the dolly""s wheel system downward relative to the tool and into a position for supporting and transporting the stand-mounted tool.
Lift dollies are old and well-known in the art. Dollies have been provided which function to lift and move bulky machinery, plate glass, and the like. In such dollies, a hand actuated hydraulic jack typically raises and lowers forks for lifting the machinery after which the dolly and machinery may together be rolled along the floor/ground by way of a pair of wheels mounted on the dolly.
Unfortunately, such dollies, while useful in transporting crates, plate glass, etc., are not adapted to lift and/or transport items such as stand-mounted power tools and the like due to the shape defined by legs of such stands.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for a lift dolly capable of lifting and transporting, with little effort, stand-mounted objects, such as power tools. Preferably, such a dolly should be simplistic, easy to use, and cost-effective to manufacture.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill the above-described needs in the art.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills the above-described needs in the art by providing a lift dolly for lifting and transporting stand-mounted power tools and the like. In certain embodiments, the dolly includes a pair of rigid platforms and a wheel system having at least three, and preferably four, castors extending downwardly therefrom. The dolly is designed such that one step onto a foot receiving surface or member by the operator causes the wheel system to be forced downward relative to the tool and its stand, and locked in a tool-supporting position so as to slightly lift the power tool and stand off of the ground and enable transport of same. Another step by the operator on the foot-receiving surface disengages (i.e. unlocks/unlatches) the wheel system and permits gravity to return the stand and tool to the ground for use.
This invention further fulfills the above-described needs in the art by providing:
a dolly for selectively lifting and transporting a power tool mounted on a stand, the dolly comprising:
a first platform including a wheel system (e.g. castors) extending downwardly therefrom, and an actuation surface or member for receiving downwardly applied pressure by an operator in order to lift the stand and tool off of the ground;
a second platform including a wheel system extending downwardly therefrom;
connection means for rigidly affixing the first platform to one portion of the stand, and means for rigidly affixing the second platform to another portion of the stand;
the actuation surface or member of the first platform being located above at least a portion of the second platform; and
lift means for lifting the stand and power tool off of the ground and enabling transport of same via the wheels, the lift means including a selectively actuated coupling means (e.g. latch) for selectively coupling the first and second platforms, and being actuated in response to pressure applied downwardly onto the actuation surface or member that forces the wheels downward so that the wheels, as opposed to the stand, support the power tool on the ground.